mi verdadero amor
by animili
Summary: Llevaba junto a él tres años me sentia tan enamorada pero la realidad hizo presenci y mi corazon se rompio. Dedicado a dos personas anne cullen y para Roci
1. introducción

todo los protagonistas le pertenecen a stephanie meyer

* * *

introducción

Mi verdadero amor

Llevaba con él tres años, me sentía tan enamorada, siempre me decía que me quería, que era especial para él.

Estaba en las nubes cuando algo que vi hizo que me cayera de ella y viera la realidad.

Hasta que él llegó y mi mundo, que era de tristeza, se ilumino y la depresión desapareció.

para dejar asi toda mi tristeza atrás.


	2. La verdad

todos los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer.

aca el primer capitulo: "la verdad"

espero que le guste.

* * *

BPOV.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 16 años y estoy en el instituto en Forks. Aun no estoy totalmente decidida que estudiar en la universidad, tenia pensado estudiar medicina o abogacía pero aun no es seguro.

Tengo los mejores amigos ellos son Samantha, cristina y miranda, nos llevábamos realmente bien hasta que sucedió lo que me hizo tanto daño. Estaba en mi nube era feliz junto a él, lo quería tanto, me hacia sentir especial

Lo conocí por Samantha en una fiesta que ella había dado en su casa por mi cumpleaños. No estaba muy contenta con la idea por que a mi no se me daban las fiestas. Pero todo mi enojo se fue cuando lo vi. Estaba muy lindo, su pelo negro, sus ojos oscuros como la noche llamaba tanto la atención, su nombre ¿? Julio.

Llevaba con él tres años, me sentía feliz, siempre me decía que me amaba, yo era única para él. Pero todo eso se derrumbo cuando lo vi besándose con otra, me sentí a morir, todo lo que había construido junto a él se había caído en un segundo, la nube en la que me encontraba se esfumo y caí y la realidad hizo presencia.

Cuando Julio me vio, quiso negarlo todo. Estaba con una tal Jessica. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras

-Bella, yo no quise, ella me obligo me sedujo, me mandaba mensajes, yo solo…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no le diste importancia? ¿Que la frenaste, que tenes novia y que la amabas? Por favor Julio eso no te lo crees ni vos, no tenes cara.

Entonces hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, le pegue un puñetazo en la cara y Salí corriendo, no iba a permitir que me viera llorar el no se merecía ni mis lagrimas.

No podía creer lo que paso, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Estuve mucho tiempo triste, mis amigas trataban de alegrarme pero nada me hacia sentir mejor. Estaba deprimida. Lo peor de todo era que tenia que verlos en el instituto, juntos, pero era fuerte y aun que me estuviera muriendo por dentro no dejaría que eso me afectara y menos delante de él. Si iba a llorar no seria delante de ellos, por que eso seria como darles importancia.

* * *

Y? que le sparecio

les gusto el primer cap?

por favor dijanme por una review

esta historia es dedicada a anne cullen y para mi amiga Roci que paso algo similar : amiga te quiero mucho y bueno espero que te guste la historia

gracias a los que la leyeron

con cariño

Animili :)


	3. los hermanos

2º capitulo: Emmet

EPVO

Me siento el hombre más feliz, la chica más linda se fijo en mi, ni mis hermanas ni yo podemos creerlo. Rosalie. La conocí en el instituto, a principio de este año. Aun recuerdo como fue que nos conocimos, ella era nueva en Forks, cuando entro a clases todos los muchachos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, mas que de uno quiso sacarle una cita, pero ella, nada, no le daba oportunidad a ninguno, asi que yo ni siquiera le pregunte, así que solo seguí con mi vida. Me gustaba si pero parecía no estar interesada. Cruce una o dos palabras con ella, como donde queda el baño, o donde esta el aula de ciencias.

Pero un día, que tenia entrenamiento, vi que un chico molestaba a… era ella, era rosalie, así que me encamine para saber que estaba pasando, rosalie estaba contra la pared y un idiota, la estaba molestando. Me puse detrás de él…

-que esta pasando acá? Pregunte.

-Y a vos que te… las palabras se perdieron, al parecer le di miedo.

-Quieres que te lo repita? Que pasa acá. Volví a preguntar mas enojado.

-Nada solo estaba conversando con la chica.

-Te esta molestando, le pregunte. Ella no contesto, estaba algo asustada. apartando al tipo, tome la mano de ella y la lleve a una cafetería que había cerca del instituto,

Cuando llegamos pedimos algo para tomar. La señora tomo nuestra orden y cuando se fue, apareció un silencio incomodo.

-estas bien? Le pregunte ella me miro

-si gracias, no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi….

-Emmet, Emmet Swan. No tienes por que, te vi algo mal y bueno fui a ver que pasaba pasaba, él era tu novio? Sabía que no era así pero quería conversar con ella.

-No, yo hace poco que me mude acá. no conozco mucho, le pregunte donde podía encontrar algún lugar para comer pero creo que, no me di cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Si, bueno tienes que tener cuidado, eres una chica linda y algunos se aprovechan

-Gracias, Emmet.

Así paso el tiempo, conocí a su familia y ella a la mía. Se hizo muy amiga de mis hermanas, y después de algunas citas le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, y me respondió que si. Era muy feliz.

Es tan especial, sabe muchísimo de autos, si tu auto tiene algún problema, puedes preguntarle a ella, para muchos esto es de hombres pero ella es la mujer mas hermosa e inteligente. Tan así que tengo que estar detrás de ella por que no le despegan la mirada. Pero cuando me ven cerca jeje(risas) la cara de miedosos que ponen. Me da risa, en fin, no solo tengo que cuidar de mis dos hermanas que de Proxy me sacan las venas cada vez que algún chico se les acerca si no que ahora debo cuidar de mi rubia.

Pero desde lo que le paso a bella estoy mas guardabosques que nunca, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto, aun me puedo verla llorando en su cuarto, era muy triste verla, no comía, no hablaba con nadie ya no salía con las chicas y si lo hacia era por que mamá la mandaba, pero a veces eso se volvía una pelea, y terminaba bella encerrada en su cuarto y mama triste por no saber que hacer para que cambiara la actitud de Bella.

Ya no era la misma, su sonrisa ya no estaba, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, y estaba mas pálida que nunca.

Una noche ya no aguantamos más y como Alice no se calla nada, le dijo lo que pensaba:

-Bella no podes seguir así, no te das cuenta del daño que te haces?

- Bels sabemos que estas mal, pero el no vale la pena para que estés así.

Ella no respondía, solo seguía llorando, pero entonces alice la tomo del brazo y la llevo al baño. Yo sabia que se venia una pelea así que Salí del cuarto y me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que pasaba entre ellas.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar.- bella no dijo nada - bella me escuchas, volvió a decir Alice. Y se escucho como caía el agua de la canilla.

-que estas haciendo Alice, esta helada. ¿No te das cuenta que estoy mal? Dijo enojada.

-si me di cuenta de eso, pero lo único que estas logrando con esta depresión es llevarnos a nosotros a papá, mamá a

Emmet y a mi y nos duele mucho verte en este estado. Estamos muy preocupados por vos. Dijo Alice.

Bella no emitió sonido.

-vamos hermana, te extrañamos, te necesito hermanita, sos la única con quien puedo charlar pero no puedo por que ya no te siento cerca, estas alejada de nosotros, no nos hablas. Cada vez que te veo así lo único que logro es ponerme más triste.

-vamos hermanita devolveme a la bella de antes, que la extrañamos mucho.

Y entonces ella hablo.

- tienes razón Alice, lo siento me deje llevar por mi tristeza y me olvide de ustedes,- dijo mientras lloraba- pero me siento muy mal, es horrible tener que verlo a él con ella y ver que todo lo que vivimos no fue nada para él. No puedo olvidar lo mal que me sentí y que me siento al recordarlo.

- lo se hermanita, pero no nos dejas ayudarte, te encerras en vos misma. Si no nos contas que paso y te encierras en tu tristeza, no podemos ayudarte, que paso bella? Que fue lo que te hizo?

-esta bien lo diré, y grito- pasa Emmet se que estas detrás de la puerta, y como un rayo entre. Y entonces nos empezó a contar…

Tome mis dos hermanas de las manos como dándoles apoyo, por que sabia que después de lo que nos contara nada seria igual.

Alice pov

ya no sabiamos que hacer con Bella, no comia, no hablabay varias veces se enfrento a mamá por que no queria salir con rose y conmigo, ese desalmado de julio, como pudo hacerle algo asi, lastimarla tanto.

despues que Bella nos conto lo que le habia pasado Emmet quizo matrlo, sonaron sus nudillos de como los apreto,

pero yo sabia que pronto Bella estaria con alguien mucho mejor y que la amaria con todo su corazon que no la lastimaria por nada.

solo espero que llegue con algun amigo asi yo tambien puedo sentirme querida no?

* * *

que fue lo que lehicieron a Bella?

4º capitulo

no podia creer lo que veia, y entonces senti mi corazon romperse en pedacitos...

espero que te haya gustado este cap

please, dejame un review hace crecer al autor con sus obras :D

gracias y hasta el otro cap


End file.
